High school after Breaking Dawn
by allypally171
Summary: High school after Breaking Dawn first fanfic please read! xx
1. First Day

I don't own Twilight. Wish I did but oh well xx

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Chapter 1 FIRST DAY

"Come on Bella, Please!" begged Alice, my pixie of a sister.

"No, full stop Alice, I know what you can do, I am NOT a barbie doll!" I argued.

It was our first day at school, back in Forks high school in thirty years.

"I will not, i'll make you look better than barbie" she said, smugly.

"Sorry Alice, but..."

She was doing the puppy face that will get her anything.

"Uggh, I'm not happy about this, but I will do it, happy?"

"Yay," she squealed "You won't regret this!"

"Betting on you for that one" I muttered quietly. She rolled her golden eyes.

She gave me a deep blue halter top, which clung to my body, a black skirt, which went about 5cm above my knees, black stilettos and a black leather jacket. I sighed and put them on.

"Now time for your makeup" she trilled, wagging her eyebrows.

"I thought if you were a vampire, you would be beautiful forever."

"Still, I want to give you blush on your cheeks at least" she shrugged.

After the hair and makeup I looked at myself in the mirror I had pink lipgloss on, making my lips look fuller and she curled my hair, but put the front into a quiff. I had to admit, I did look nice.

"I wouldn't want to be in a bad mood now, If I were you, Edward and Emmett are back from their hunting trip." Alice warned.

This reminded me of an unclear human memory of my wedding day. I chuckled to myself. Alice gave me questioning eyes, I just shook my head at her. I heard the tires of Emmett's Jeep make it's presence known and ran downstairs in vampire speed to the door where I saw the love of my existence, Edward. His bronze hair that was messy as usual, his golden or black eyes, his lovely full lips that I can't resist, those are the things I treasure in life, what I live to see. I ran to him and kissed him lightly on the lips, then smiled up into his golden eyes that made me think I was staring into a jar of honey.

"Hello, love" he greeted me.

"Hey" I replied, blissful.

"Sorry to break the moment here but Edward and Emmett need to get changed," she began "NOW".

I waited downstairs and in 5mins, Edward came downstairs wearing a light blue button down shirt with elbow length sleeves and jeans, looking perfect, and came to hold hands with me. Alice went upstairs to get changed and Rosalie followed, shortly. Alice came downstairs, wearing a beige sleeveless dress and a brown leather jacket. Rosalie came downstairs wearing a red halter top and skinny jeans, showing every curve in her body. Jasper was in the living room with Emmett watching T.V or something to pass time.

"Okay so you know how we are related," Edward began "The Cullens will be the same and the Hales but Bella will be the Hale's sister, so everyone can stay with their partners" He winked at me." And for the cars, the Cullens stay together in the Jeep and the Hales in my Volvo, got it?".

"Yeah." Everyone groaned.

"Lets go!" Alice trilled enthusiasticlly.


	2. Looks

Don't own twilight xx Please review xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 LOOKS<p>

We drove to Forks High school and parked in the parking space we used more then thirty years ago. I sighed, wanting the staring to get over with...

EPOV

We got out of car, everyone's thoughts happy to re-unite with their lovers. Bella was more than a lover to me, she was life. She looked reluclant to get out, hating spotlight (You'd think she'd get used to it after 30 years of being a vampire). I joined her quickly, taking her hand to let the boys in this school know that she is mine. Well it didn't help. AT ALL.

_Look at that brunette might ask her out sometime._

_That blonde is something I'd like to have on my bed._

_The one with the brown hair is soo sexy, she would want me, I'm the most popular guy here. _This one annoyed me the most. Now the girl thoughts.

_He is like way hot, but It looks llike he's with that ugly brunette. _It was not a pleasure to hear this.

_OMG he will so want me, I am head cheerleader. _Her mind span into fantasies that sadly invovled me.

Bella must have noticed the girls looking at me, because she pressed her lips to mine. I smirked.

We went into the reception, to get our schedules. I (as Bella says) dazzled the middle-aged woman behind the desk. Emmett gave her the wide grin that he could only master. Bella and I had 3 classes together: Biology, World Studies and Gym. She brought her shield down and thought: _Just how we met_.

I smiled her favorite crooked smile.

We entered the Biology class and told the teacher who we were and were made to introduce ourselves...

BPOV

The Teacher commanded us to Introduce ourselves and say something about ourselves.

"I'm Bella Hale and I have a brother and a sister, called Rosalie and Jasper, who are twins and we are adopted by Doctor Cullen. He also adopted Edward here and his brother and sister, Alice and Emmett." I said.

"What happened to your parents?" a boy asked.

"They died in a car crash." I muttered, acting sad.

"I'm Edward Cullen, same goes for me, I like to listen to music." he told the class.

"Well, you two can sit there" he ordered, pointing his finger to a row in the back.

We took our seats quietly. There was a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes in front of us. He turned around and smiled seductively at me, eyeing me up and down. I felt uncomfortable. I heard Edward growl quietly.

"Hey hot stuff, do you want to watch a movie on Friday night?" he asked.

"I'm sor-"

"No she is not free. Any night." Edward snapped

"Who asked you?" The boy asked

"Nobody, but I am her serious boyfriend so I think I get to have a say in this."

I suppressed a smile, he was so cute when he was jealous.

He turned around unharmed by Edward's rage and listened to the lecture. Edward and I didn't really need to so we just stared into each others eyes, having a conversation. Then the bell rang and a skinny girl with blonde hair and too much makeup wearing a cheerleader outfit advanced towards Edward.

"Hi I'm Kirsten, head cheerleader. Do you want a personal tour of the school" She licked her lips.

"Hear that love?, she's going to give us a personal tour!" He said enthusiastically, showing her that we were together.

We had Gym next so he dropped me off at the girls changing room, blew me a kiss and went to the boys changing room.

I opened my locker and sure enough It had designer sportswear, soo Alice.I went to the hall and re-united with my love, Edward.

EPOV

Bella came out of the girls changing room wearing designer sportswear. She looked so beautiful, and she was all mine. Her thick hair was put in a high ponytail. We entered the gym, and I prepared for the thoughts.

_Ooh look at the hottie brunette in Gym shorts_

_Now I'll show Edward how good I am in Gym _thought Kirsten

It was time to do stretches, me and Bella didn't really need to, but we just pretended. The coach was oogling my Bella, I concentrated on his thoughts.

Coach's POV

I was about to do the registration, and then this really pretty girl walked in. She had long, glossy, brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her skin was as pale as paper. Her eyes were a golden brown colour that looked like a topaz colour. Her lips were a nice pale pink colour and they were so full. I Imagined that beautiful mouth in my private areas. Suddenly, a pale boy with reddish-brown hair stiffened and I swear his upper lip curled back. I saw him pick her up and spin her around. I swear that they were brother and sister or something, how gross.

"You two" I called pointing at them.

He put her down, took her hand and they approached me. She was even prettier up close.

BPOV

"You two" the coach called at us, pointing.

Edward put me down, took my hand and we advanced towards the coach.

"Whats your name?" he asked me, trying to look seductive. I kind of guessed his thoughts so I stroked Edward's hand, calming him down.

"Bella Hale, and this is Edward Cullen, we are both adopted by doctor Cullen but we are not related, he is also my serious boyfriend" I talked for both of us as I knew Edward was NOT in the condition to talk.

"Well Bella, I think you have to stay for fifteen minutes longer for butting in for your brother."

That was totally unfair has he taken a sudden dislike to me already?

EPOV

"Well Bella, I think you have to stay for fifteen minutes longer for butting in for your brother." _And so I can seduce you_

It took everything I had to not to rip his disgusting head off! How dare he even think about Bella in that way!

I was so glad Reneesme was on her honeymoon with Jacob or else I would need to go to anger management class,trying to get high school boys away from my girls.

"Okay everybody, lets do some stretches, now whats this muscle your stretching now?"...

* * *

><p>Review please xx<p> 


	3. Humans

Don't own character- just plot xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 <strong>Humans<strong>

END OF LESSON

BPOV

"Bella, you know why we are here" the coach said

"Actually, I don't" I told him, truthfully.

I could hear Edward's breathing outside the gym.

"Well, I'll tell you" he came closer to me "I'm in love with you and highly attracted to you as well".

He advanced towards me, lips aiming for mine and his hands were grabbing my shirt.

"Get off of me!," I shrieked "Edward!"

"You know you want to have sex with me, don't hide it"

"In your dreams, you filthy man!"

"You are a very good liar, Bella"

I knew I couldn't use my full strength on him, so I had to act helpless till Edward came (and let him kiss me) but that coach pulled the last straw when he grabbed my butt.

"Don't you dare touch my girlfriend there!" Edward shouted.

He ran at human speed to claim me, then he approached the Coach and said "I am reporting to the Head about you. You are the most repulsive, vile man I have ever already told you she is dating someone and she does not want to have sex with you. I know she is beautiful but that is no reason to try and seduce her."

He pulled my shirt down and said "Come on Bella lets get you changed."

EPOV

How dare he do that to my wife! It's already bad enough tht I have to listen to the disgusting to the disgusting fantasies but now I have to face it in reality? She came out of the changing room with hate filled in her eyes. If we weren't in this situation I would've laughed at her angry kitten expression that she still managed to have as a vampire. I kissed her passionately but quickly.

"Lets go get that pervese man fired" she said.

I nodded. We went to the reception to ask the lady if we could speak to the the principal. I dazzled my way into it.

Bella knocked twice on the door.

"Come in" boomed a voice.

We entered it was a homey room, with pictures of two little girls and a lady who I assumed it was his wife.

"What is your purpose?" he asked politely.

"Your gym coach has sexually assulted my girlfiend, Bella"

"Would you like to explain, Bella"

"Well, I introduced me and Edward then he gave me detention for butting in," she started "Then when I stayed in he said "you know why you are here" and I said "I don't" and I didn't". Then he said he was in love with me and was attracted to me and then he tried to take my top off, kissed meand grabbed my butt. Then Edward came and saved me"

"Oh you poor thing" no lust thoughts were behind his words.

Then I saw his name and understood. He was Angela and Ben's son, I guess he inherited the kindness from his parents.

" I will deal with this immediatly," he carried on, standing up "No-one deserves that, you can go to third period now" he dismissed us.


	4. Truth or Dare

Me: I own twilight

Stephenie Meyer: *Growls*

Me: Fine I don't own twilight, happy?

Stephenie: *Smiles*

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Truth or Dare<p>

BPOV

We skipped school, wanting to eat our way out of our stress. I still could not get over how perfect he was at everything. When we were full, we sat on a fallen tree, staring into each others eyes. There was the occasional kiss, but other than that , there was no movement.

"You're perfect" I whispered, breaking the silence.

"I love you," he replied "and I'm nothing compared to you"

"Yeah right" I scoffed.

"Lets go home, the others will be home soon"

"Do they know about the incident today?"

He nodded. I pulled my shield down. _Well this is going to be awkward _he nodded

"Race you!" he beamed

"You are on!"

He won, of course.

By the time we were at home, we could hear the jeep tires, making contact with the ground.

"Hello, Edward and Bella. Bells, I heard about the little kissing scene, too bad Edward interupted it" Emmett joked.

Edward growled "Touchy touchy".

EPOV

I was about to chase him but then I heard Alice's thoughts.

_This is going to be so much fun. I'm so glad Carslilse and Esme are going hunting AND Reneesme and Jacob are on their honeymoon so Bella and Edward won't complain about her sleep!_

"Ugh" I groaned.

"It's set, Edward. You are not getting out of it," Alice sang "Esme and Carslise are going ona hunting trip, so we can play Truth or Dare!" she announced to everyone.

Bella was the only one, besides me who looked reluctant to play. Everyone else yayed. Emmett was thinking of truths for Bella and I. Trust him, I thought.

Esme and Carlisle appeared, wearing their hunting clothes.

"I am sure Alice has told you that we are going hunting," Carslisle began " We will be gone for two days"

"Bye guys!" Esme called, leaving.

Then they were gone. "Playtime" Alice said, an evil smile appearing on her face.

We sat down in the living room, ready to play. "It goes in order of the newest person to join our cive, to the oldest," she told us "So it's Bella first"

"Alice, Truth or Dare?" Bella asked.

APOV

I tried to see into the future for the outcome, but then Bella's shield stopped me. She had been practicing for years and now she can stop someone from using their powers.

"No powers" she said, smugly.

"Fine," I grumbled "dare"

"I dare you to let me pick your clothes for the next week"

I scoffed. She will so pay for this!

"Edward truth or dare?"

EPOV

"Dare" I wasn't afraid.

"I dare you not to embrace Bella for a week"

"That is so not fair!" I argued

"Life isn't fair".

"Emmett, truth or Dare?" I asked

EPOV

"Dare" I replied, a tiny bit afraid. He was still mad at me from earlier.

"I dare you to paint your Jeep hot pink and still ride it to school for two weeks".

"Thats low bro, way low"

I'll get him back and I know just how...

"Bella truth or dare?"

BPOV

"Truth" How bad can that be?

"Whats it with you and feathers?"

I swear if I was human I would've blushed as red as a tomato. "When me and Edward were on our honeymoon, I woke up on the second day and there were feathers everywhere" I muttered.

"Haha!"Emmett roared with laughter.

I glared at him.

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare?"

RPOV

"Dare" I am not scared of a dare, thats for sure.

"I dare you to pretend you are not going out with Emmett for a week in school"

I huffed. All the boys will stalk me.

"Jasper, Truth or dare?"

JPOV

"Truth" I told her

"If you have ever used a pick up line on Alice, what was it?"

I looked at everyone before I said it. "Do you have a driving liscence? because you are driving me crazy!"

Everyone started to laugh and if tears were possible for us, Emmett would have made a lake by now.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

EPOV

"Dare" I said, aching to hold Bella's hand

"I dare you to call Kirsten and ask her on a date to the movies- tonight".

Bella growled. "Come on lets go, you guys can watch behind." I told them. I got my cell phone and called her. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kirsten, this is Edward Cullen. I was wondering if you would like to go watch a movie with me?"

"Sure, my parents are not home either so we can come to my house later and get some alone time"

I gulped.

"I live on 19 Herald street pick me up on seven, bye."

I could hear her dialing the phone and calling her friends. Too annoyed to listen I got ready for my 'date'.

* * *

><p>I will upload the date tommorow. Please review xx<p> 


	5. Date

I was going to upload this tommorow but I thought, the heck with it! Don't own twilight xx BTW thank you for the reviews soo much! xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 <strong>Date<strong>

KPOV

I can't believe it! I knew Edward had a crush on me. He was just waiting for the right moment to drop the brunette girl. I dialed up Mandy.

"Guess who asked me on a date for tonight?"

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen!"

"OMG why?" I was quite offended that she thought I wasn't good enough, probably jealousy.

"I think he was waiting to dump that ugly brunnette girl for me but he didn't want to make it obvious, anyway I need to get ready, bye!".

I washed my blonde hair with coconut shampoo, then curled it. I put on pink lipstick, blush and mascara. For clothes I wore a turqouise, sleeveless top that stopped above my bellybutton and a short white skirt. I decided for us to not go out and watch a movie at home and made popcorn. By the time I was done, the doorbell rang and I opened it to find the hottest guy in the world. I imagined him with no clothes on and then his jaw tightened, like he could read my mind or something. "Hey" I said, seductively.

"Hi" he said, curtly.

EPOV

"I decided for us just to stay at my house and cuddle while watching a movie" she whispered.

I signaled my hand, behind my back for the others to watch in her garden.

"Okay"

"I made popcorn"

"Cool"

When we sat on her couch I sat on the edge. If I couldn't cuddle Bella I will not cuddle her. We were watching the titanic. I heard Emmett laugh quietly, in the garden. Then I heard a smack on his hand, probably by Bella.

Kirsten moved closer to me, I focused on her thoughts _Time for kissing_

She turned around and before I could stop her she kissed me. It was the most revolting experience ever, but she seemed to be enjoying it. She tried to put he tongue in my mouth, but I pulled away. I heard a hiss, a growl and wind. The next thing I knew, Bella knocked the door, casually. "What are you doing?" I whispered so quietly, that Kirsten wouldn't hear.

She pulled her shield _Saving you_ .

Kirsten got up and opened the door.

KPOV

Ugh, who would that be? I opened the door. OMG it was Bella!

BPOV

This girl was just annoying! The movie hadn't even played 10 mins and she's already going for a kiss! I will save my husband and I know just how.

"Hi Kirsten, I just wanted to apoligise for my hostile behaviour towards you, I was just jealous-" I faked a shocked expression "Edward what are you doing here?" I asked him, pretending to be confused.

"Yeah, he's mine now, so you can get lost" Kirsten ordered, with a smug smile.

"I don't think so, you see Kirsten," I began, smiling "Edward does not like you and Edward will never like you"

"Then why'd he dump you to ask me on a date?" she asked.

"He didn't dump me and he didn't tell you he dumped me, so get your facts right before you make an assumption. It was a dare, sorry to break it to you, but I got a little jealous when you kissed Edward so I just had to intefere."

Her mouth made an O shape, then she turned to Edward. "She's lying right?" she asked.

"Sorry, but no she isn't lying" he confessed.

"Don't worry Edward, your not seeing straight by prom, you will be mine. But for now your stuck with- that"

"That is a term used for objects such as barbie dolls, which by the way your dressed, is what your trying to imitate. Come on Edward, lets go."

The others came from the backyard. Emmett was laughing is head off. "Ohh she got burned" he joked. I made a note to self to get revenge on him.

"Oh yeah, Emmett, time to paint your car" Edward told him.

Emmett walked away muttering something about feathers and islands.

We arrived home in 5min,s but we didn't go inside. Instead, Alice got a can of hot pink paint and a brush and gave it to Emmett. He reluctantly too the item annd opened the can. The paint smell came out.

"Ugh that reeks!" we all exclaimed.

He painted the first stroke slowly, then we all laughed. He stopped and gave us the death glare that shut us all up. We all coaxed him to carry on and in 20 mins he was done.

"It suits you" I complimented, politely. He growled in response.

"Touchy touchy" I quoted him.

Then we all went to do our past times for the rest of the night. Me and Edward played piano, as I have been taking lessons from him. We played 'chopsticks' then looked into each others eyes...


	6. Phone Call

Don't own twilight xx thanks for the reviews xx This is a quick chapter but the next will be long xx Thank you blueberryoreo for the idea of Bella getting jealous in the last chapter xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 <strong>Phone call<strong>

The first week of school flew by quickly. Alice hated the outfits I picked out for her, but I didn't take a guilt trip because she stopped me and Edward from embracing each other for a week. Emmett nearly died of embaressment everyday and it led boys onto Rosalie, thinking she would like a 'man'. I got the usaul death glares from the girls at school and got asked out by boys, making Edward growl every now and then, but other than that, it was a happy week.

Edward and I, had been hiding from each other, to stop our temptations getting the better of us. On Monday morning we ran at vampire speed to each other and kissed each other passionately. "Get a room!" Emmett called. Edward and I, growled at the same time, to shut him up then, kissed each other again. Then the phone rang. I frowned then ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey momma!"

"Oh Hi Reneesme, how've you been? hows the honeymoon?"

"Perfect and perfect! Jake got Coldplay to peform at Isle Esme! How cool is that?"

"Woah, thats awesome, Nessie, can I talk to Jake?"

"Of course, momma" I heard the phone being handed over.

"Hey Bells, how're you?"

"Same old same old, how're you though is the honeymoon nice?"

"Yeah, I got Nessie's favourite band to play!"

"Yep, I heard, well we got to go to school now so, tell Nessie I said goodbye"

"Sure sure, bye Bells"


	7. My apoligies

You are all going to hate me but here it goes...

I'm giving up this story because I haven't been updating for a while and life has been pretty hctic so I've forgot a lot of things. Im starting a new story about twilight. This time it's going to be between eclipse and breaking dawn. SORRY! xx


End file.
